I Had To Tell You
by AmazingLadar
Summary: Shawn has made a life changing decision! And now Gus just has to tell him something. He has to. One shot. Shules.


**Hello lovelys! So, basically, I got this idea for a one-shot in my head a couple days ago and haven't been able to get it out of my head. I've been slightly obsessing about it and when I obsess I just have to write it. Hence, result!**

**Note: Without giving too much away, this is a Shules fic… not exactly the happiest thing I've written though. Slight spoilers, but I'm assuming you've all seen the first 6 seasons of Psych. There are no season 7 spoilers.**

**This doesn't really have a specific time frame in the series. Just know Rachael (from season 7 (amazing so far, by the way)) doesn't exist. Yet. She could exist later if you want to imagine that.**

**So please review, my lovelys! I very much enjoy all reviews. Any type, the good comments and the criticisms. So please review! You know you want to.**

* * *

"Gus!" Shawn yelled happily as he burst through the front doors of the Psych office. Burton Guster was sitting at his desk, working on his real job. He looked up at his friend with a questioning look. He hadn't seen Shawn this excited about something since the new Jamba Juice opened just a few blocks down the road from the office.

"What?" Gus asked. Shawn just closed the door and walked towards his friend. He started practically jumping up and down in the spot with a grin that spread from ear to ear. "What's going on, Shawn? I have work to do. Despite what you believe, I _have_ another job and I _need_ to get some work done. So either spit it out or get out."

"I've just made a life changing decision!" Shawn blurted out at last.

"No, Shawn. There is no way in hell I'm going to tag along in any messed up plan you've got going on in that head of yours. Nu-uh. Not again. This 'life changing decision' better be for you and you alone."

"Gus, don't be a misspelled tattoo! It is for me alone! Sort of. I just thought you should be the first to know." Gus narrowed his eyes and leaned on the edge of his chair, officially interested.

"Okay. I'm listening." Shawn continued to smile. There was a moment of silence before Gus finally snapped at him. "Shawn, you know you want to tell me so just stop smiling, stop jumping around, sit your ass down and spit it down!" instead of doing a thing Gus had suggested, Shawn just pulled out a small box and placed it on Gus' desk. The man raised an eyebrow before picking up the box and pinching it open. Shawn's Grandmother's ring sat.

"I've finally decided to ask Jules to marry me!" Shawn said happily. "And I remember how last year when I simply _considered_ asking her, you went mental. So, I figured I'd do this right. I'm seeing her tonight, that's when I'm going to pop the question." Shawn could hardly contain his excitement. Actually, scratch that. He _couldn't_ contain it. He was grinning and jumping up and down. He looked like he was ready to start prancing around, leaping through the air and singing love songs.

Gus, on the other hand, looked like he had just been told he was going to die. He only just remembered to put some attempt at smiling. In all honesty, his life was officially falling apart. Shawn was going to propose to Juliet, and God knows she was going to say yes. They were perfect.

"What? What did I do wrong this time?" Shawn asked. "Come on, I did _everything_! I picked out a fancy restaurant, treated Jules like a princess, got Frank's blessing – which, by the way, was not easy to do. I had to take him out for the whole day yesterday assuring him that I would not break his daughter's heart. I spent most of today talking to Maryanne and Lloyd and… my _dad_… they're all on board. What have I done wrong, Gus?"

"Nothing, nothing. You haven't done anything wrong…" Gus said quickly, trying to cover up his slip.

"Gus, something about this is obviously bothering you. Did you want me to tell you sooner? Because, dude, I honestly decided this yesterday morning. Or did you simply not want to know? Did you want to wait until Jules actually said yes or no so that you had a definite answer? I know how you get when you don't know answers, you need a conclusion. There's nothing wrong with that-"

"Shawn! You've done nothing wrong. She's going to love it, it'll be great, and I know how it will end. She'll say yes, so stop worrying about it."

"Something isn't sitting right with you. And you're my best friend. What you think matters to me, so out with it." Moment of silence. "Do you have something against Jules?"

"What?"

"Well… I don't know… there's obviously something about this that's making you upset. Just tell me." Gus stared at him for a while, debating telling him the truth.

"There's nothing wrong. Forget about your theories, Shawn. Just get ready for your proposal." For the first time that day, Shawn stopped smiling and sat down, giving his best friend a small glare.

"I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong."

"Fine."

"Fine."

Gus proceeded to go back on his computer and work. Shawn stayed where he was seated and continued to stare his friend down. He would crack eventually. It just take a bit of time.

A _bit_ of time didn't cover it.

Shawn had told his best friend four hours ago. His date with Juliet – in which he would propose – was in an hour. He'd have to pick her up soon. Gus hadn't said a thing.

"Alright, fine" Shawn said, standing up. "I need to pick up Jules, and I'm going to propose. Speak now or forever hold your peace." Gus just continued to work on his computer, still debating on whether or not to tell his friend the truth. So Shawn sighed and headed towards the door. With a new found courage, Gus stood up and made a decision.

"Wait, Shawn…" Gus said and immediately shut his mouth. Should he? Shawn turned to face his friend again.

"Yes, Gussy?" silence. Shawn turned to leave again.

"I love you" Gus blurted out. Shawn simply froze where he stood before turning around to face his friend again.

"Dude, is that what this is about? I love you too, man. You know I love Jules, but you're my best friend. She's not going to get between us or anythi-"

"No, Shawn… I… I love you."

"Yes, I got that. I love you too. Now, I suggest we go do some pull-ups or some sit-ups or maybe even chug down a couple of beers, just to boost up our manly meter."

"Oh my God, Shawn. Let me say this in words you are more likely to understand. I'm gay for you."

"Gay for me? Gus, I never asked you to be gay. You don't have to do it _for_ me. Wait a minute… is this a wingman act? Because, dude, if it is… awesome idea, but, if I'm honest, _terrible_ timing. I'm dating Jules, I'm about to propose. Come on, son! I mean, I guess I could still use this awesome plan to play wingman to you. I'm always up for playing wingman."

"Okay. Shawn, let's do this one step at a time…" Gus said. He could just leave it. He could just drop it and never bring it up again. Shawn would never realise. But Gus knew he had to do this. He had to tell him and he had to make sure the Shawn knew exactly what he was saying.

"Whatever you say, Gussy."

"Okay. Now, Shawn. Listen closely…" Shawn just raised an eyebrow. "I'm gay." Moment of silence.

"Okay" Shawn finally said, still unsure what reaction Gus was looking for.

"Okay?"

"Well, I'm not quite sure how you're expecting me to react, Gus. You can like guys if you want. It's not really my business. I can't say that I'm _that_ surprised though."

"Really? What tipped you off?"

"Two words. Tap Dancing."

"There's nothing wrong with tap dancing!"

"Sure, Gus. Nothing at all. but dude, is this seriously what's been eating away at you? Just this confession? Because, dude, you totally could have told me. How could you think I'd treat you any differently because of this? I mean, I could probably still play wingman. I really don't mind."

"There's really only… one guy I sorta… would like your help with…"

"Of course, Gus! Just name the guy and I'll do what I can. Wait… it's not Lassie, is it? Because, dude-"

"Shawn!"

"I mean, there's nothing _wrong_ with Lassie it's just… a bit odd. And I can't really help you there-"

"Shawn!

"… It's not Lassie, is it?"

"No."

"Then _who_?!"

"Shawn…"

"Dude, seriously, I'm the only one in this room. I can safely assume that when you talk to someone right now you'd be talking to me, you don't need to constantly say my name… oh… _oh_…"

Shawn looked at his best friend, finally understanding the whole conversation and his reaction to the news of Shawn proposing. Every caramel binge that Gus went on when Shawn entered a serious relationship started to make sense. The truth was finally out.

"Yeah."

"Gus… I'm so sorry I… I don't- I'm not... I-" Gus just nodded his head in bitter defeat.

"I know" he said at last. "I just had to tell you… _before_ you proposed. Before things were… official."

"Gus-"

"Go on, Shawn. You've got a date to pick up and a proposal to prepare for. You don't want to be late. Not this time."

"I think we should talk about this-"

"No, Shawn. Go get Juliet."

"Gus…"

"I gotta go" Gus said. He grabbed his keys and pushed past Shawn. He then hopped into his car and drove off, not wanting to ruin Shawn's day any more than he felt he had already. Shawn followed him out, still unsure of how to act, but said nothing. He watched as Gus pulled out of the driveway in front of the office and drove away.

And if anyone asked, Gus did not shed a single tear. Because that didn't happen.

* * *

"-And now Carlton thinks that it's a good idea to… Shawn? Are you even listening?" Juliet asked. Shawn suddenly looked up, brought back down from his own world to focus on his girlfriend.

In the end, he was ten minutes late to pick up Juliet. On his motorbike, no less. She would have been upset, but then she saw how miserable Shawn looked and was debating whether or not the date was a good idea. But Shawn insisted. So they climbed into Juliet's own car and went to the restaurant. She still refused to ride his bike. Once they actually arrived at the restaurant, Juliet was hoping Shawn's mood might change and he'd be happy again. Unfortunately, that didn't quite go according to plans. Shawn was still upset.

"What?" Shawn muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry, Jules. I've just… I got a lot on my mind right now…"

"I can tell."

"I'm sorry" he apologised again. "This was supposed to be a really romantic night which would end with possibly the greatest sex known to man. And instead, here I am, moping about. I'm really sorry."

"Shawn, stop apologising. Clearly something happened and you're not okay with it."

"Yeah… well… what to do. These things happen."

"You want to talk about it?" Oh, Shawn wanted to talk about it. The one time he was actually mature enough to see that talking about it would help, Gus didn't feel like talking. Which meant he couldn't talk about it.

"I don't know, Jules. It's… private…"

"Shawn" Juliet said in that 'you can trust me' tone. So Shawn let out a sigh and decided if he were to talk to anyone at this point, his girlfriend would be a good start.

"Well, see, I was talking to… an old friend and he sorta just… told me he was gay…" Shawn stopped talking, constantly thinking of Gus.

"Quite frankly, Shawn, I'm surprised at you" Juliet said calmly, but Shawn could hear that slight anger that she was trying hard to hide. So Shawn just looked at her confused.

"What?"

"I always thought you were one of those people that didn't care if a person was gay or not. I mean, seriously? Is this what's gotten you so upset? That someone you know is gay?"

"No, Jules, you don't understand-"

"Yes I do, Shawn. I just thought you were better than-"

"Jules, he told me he was gay-"

"And he's your friend! Even if you _did_ have something against it, he's your friend. You should put aside whatever you feel and-"

"He told me he was gay _for me_." Finally, Juliet stopped talking and stared at Shawn, finally understanding.

"You mean… like he loves you?"

"Yeah. He said he wanted to tell me before I-" Shawn stopped himself, looking at his girlfriend and feeling the unusually heavy weight of the ring in his pocket. "Before things got too serious between us" Shawn amended.

"Oh…"

"It's just… he's a really good friend. I don't know how to react to this or what to do. I just don't want to lose him." At this point, Juliet was very sure she knew who Shawn was talking about. And she knew just how hard it was when someone told you they loved you. it's even worse when the person is your friend, especially one as close as Gus.

"Well, what did you say when he told you?"

"I tried to let him down easy and talk to him but… he just left…" Shawn closed his eyes and hung his head slightly. "Did I just mess it all up?"

"No… sweetie, listen to me…" Juliet placed her hand over Shawn's and squeezed it. "You told me you liked me, asked me out on several dates long before we actually got together. Back when I wasn't that interested in you. And do you remember when I was dating Declan? Or any other guy for that matter?" Shawn looked up at her, not entirely sure where she was going with this.

"Yeah…"

"You would be jealous at first, but then you'd realise as long as I was happy, you were happy. And I know for a fact that Gus will feel the same way. Not just because he loves you, but also because you two are best friends, and have been for years. Go to him tomorrow and talk to him. You'll see." Shawn stared at her in wonder.

"How did you know it was Gus?"

"You only react this much to people you really care about. And God knows you care about Gus a _lot_." Shawn just nodded along to this. "And he cares about you too. You'll see, things will work out just fine."

Shawn attempted a smile at his girlfriend and squeezed her hand in thanks. And suddenly, the ring in his pocket weighed a ton…

* * *

"Gus, I know you're in there, open the door" Shawn said while knocking again on his friend's door. Gus had called in sick to his 'real' work (which anyone who knew Gus would know that that was a huge deal). Shawn knew he'd be home, but he didn't know that Gus would hide his spare key and lock the doors and windows. After banging on the door again, Gus finally opened. Shawn was almost relieved to see that Gus _actually_ looked sick.

"Hey, Gus" Shawn said softly, only now remembering why this was going to be so difficult.

"Shawn…"

"We need to talk" and with that, Shawn pushed his way past Gus into his house.

"So how'd the proposal go?" Gus asked after a while, when it seemed like no one was going to talk.

"It didn't" Shawn admitted.

"What?"

"I couldn't bring myself to propose. I never did. I spent the whole night with her but couldn't propose."

"Why not? You love her."

"Yes, but you had _just_ told me that you loved me. I couldn't do that to you, man."

"Look, Shawn. I know you don't feel the same way, okay? I know you're in love with Juliet. I saw you for the past seven years falling head over heels in love with her. I didn't expect anything to really come from my little confession. I just knew I had to tell you."

"Gus, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be. You remember what you told me about Lassie and Victoria? How he still loved her but let her go because that's what would make her happy? Well… think of this like that."

"Yeah, but Lassie is dating Marlowe now."

"Exactly. I'll find someone eventually. I'll get over you."

"Are we really using Lassie as an example in a romance?"

"Being with Juliet is what makes you happy. I want you to be happy."

"You're my best friend. I may not love you in that way, but I still love you, man. I want you to be happy too."

"I am happy" Gus insisted, and it wasn't really a lie. Shawn looked over his friend a hundred time, being somewhat satisfied that there didn't seem to be any trace of lying. "I'm happy with things just the way they are. If you and Juliet get married, that's fine too." Shawn surveyed Gus one more time.

"Ok. So… are we good?" he asked at last, holding out his fist. Gus smiled and bumped fists.

"Yeah, we're always good. Now, will you get your ass out of my house and go propose to Juliet? I don't want to see you again until your grandmother's ring is around that woman's finger, got it?" Shawn smiled and started heading towards the door.

"Thank you" Shawn said as he was walking out.

"I expect you to call me as soon as you get an answer!" Gus called out after him. "And I swear to God, Shawn, if you make someone else your best man I will kick your ass!"

Gus only barely heard Shawn's laugh echo in the hallway. He took that as a good sign and closed his front door. He then walked over to his couch and flopped back down to it. He had called in sick today even though he wasn't even slightly. He did this every year. It was April 6th. It was exactly 20 years ago that Gus had realised he was in love with Shawn.

Shawn had beat up a kid from class because said kid had called Gus a very offensive word. Shawn got suspended for three weeks and was grounded for a month. Gus had felt so honoured, so cared for and so amazed with his friend. And that was when he knew.

Since then, Gus has had dozens of girlfriends and was even married once (yes, it counted to him). but throughout all the relationships, he always loved Shawn. He always would love Shawn. Whoever else he may date, Shawn was the one he loved. And he had come to terms with the fact that his love would never be returned long ago. He had decided long ago that it didn't matter. As long as Shawn was happy. And he couldn't deny that Shawn was happy with Juliet. But he also knew that Shawn was happy being with him.

It was like Shawn said. He loved him, just not in the same way. And Gus could live with that. Gus could very easily live with that. He'd be jealous, he'd be a little sad, but all he'd have to do was look at that smile on his face to know he had made the right decision. Gus would find someone. He was sure of it. He may not love them like he loves Shawn, but he knew he'd find someone else.

Gus hoped Juliet knew how lucky she was. He hoped she would treat Shawn the way he deserved. He hoped that Juliet would love him as much as he did. And he knew, deep down, that this was all true. They were perfect for each other. They were happy with each other.

And as long as Shawn was happy, Gus was happy.

**The End**


End file.
